Icarus
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Icarus is the son of Daedalus, King Minos' architect, who built the labyrinth for King Minos to imprison the Minotaur. In reality, the father and son were Minos' prisoners, imprisoned in a tower. The clever Daedalus plucked feathers from the birds that landed at the window and, over time, gathered enough to build two pairs of wings for himself and his son, Icarus. The two escaped, but Daedalus warned Icarus not to fly too high. The prideful Icarus didn't listen. He flew so high, the heat of the sun melted the wax in his wings, and he plunged to his death into the ocean. The loss troubled Daedalus so much that he refused to share the plans for his wings until his death. God of War II Meeting with the Sisters In the God of War series, Icarus died and fell into the Underworld, where he was driven insane by the torment of his prison and his own prideful failure. Lacking much of his father's talent, Icarus spent decades crudely repairing his wings, eventually grafting them to the flesh of his back, which finally allowed him to escape the Underworld. Unsatisfied, Icarus sought to save himself from his pitiful existence by reaching the Sisters of Fate and preventing his death. He is found on the Island of Creation in God of War II on a quest to change his fate. When Kratos meets him he crawls from underneath a bridge in the Great Chasm. He appears as an old, filthy looking, insane man. He tries to get Kratos to stop his quest, saying only he will change his fate and fly across himself. Annoyed, Kratos tries to take his wings by force, but Icarus wiggles out of his grip and pulls the two of them down into the chasm. They fight the whole way through, culminating with Kratos ripping off Icarus' wings to save himself. Icarus then fell again in the Underworld, screaming in abject terror, while Kratos landed onto Atlas. Icarus' Wings The wings appear as ragged, melted, and damaged because they were partially melted by the sun. The base of each wing is stained with blood from being surgically attached to his back. They allow Kratos to glide small distances, and launch a limited array of attacks. After a certain period, the wings will begin to wither and lose feathers, resulting in Kratos' eventual fall to the ground. Opening vents or shafts will allow Kratos to fly higher and farther. God of War IlI Icarus is briefly mentioned in God of War III. In the Chambers of Daedalus, where he used to make most of his projects, he mentioned Icarus in several notes, saying how he missed his son and wanted him back. Zeus had promised to take Icarus back to Daedalus in return for having him project the Labyrinth for him. In the first notes, he seems happy with the chance of having his son back, but his happiness fades as time passes and Icarus does not return to him, even though he does build the Labyrinth perfectly. When Kratos arrived at the enchained Daedalus, he presumed that Kratos was his son until he stepped on the light. When Daedalus asked where was Icarus, Kratos told him that he was already dead. Daedalus was distraught hearing the bad news. After dying in the assembly of the Labyrinth, Daedalus also left a note written in blood, in which he congratulated Kratos for his progress, telling him Zeus should pay for breaking his promise and letting Icarus die. He also says that, after his death, he could finally stay with his son again. Trivia *Originally, the fight featuring Kratos and Icarus was supposed to be fought on a large rock falling towards the River Styx, but it was changed. *A statue of Icarus can be seen and used in the Phoenix Chamber. Kratos used it to deflect fire in the Fire Phoenix Room. Related Pages *Daedalus *Icarus Wings Gallery Icarus.jpg icarus 1.jpg 2929668icaro.jpg icarus 2.jpg icarus 3.jpg icarus 4.jpg icarus 5.jpg 20 AndrewKim LabIcarus ortho.jpg icarus_complete.jpg Icarus 6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection